Blood Thicker Than Water
by CrazyMargarita
Summary: A series of mysterious murders including a corpse looking remotely similar to Molly being left on her doorstep leads to Sherlock and John investigate how and why these were occurring. A face from the past comes back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **ST BART'S LAB**

"How much longer?" Sherlock was growing impatient, pacing up and down the lab.

"Wait…I think I have something" Sherlock raced over to the computer to see what Molly had found, "We have a match with this man here" She pointed at the name on the screen "I know that name…" He shook his head and ran out the room.

"Sherlock!" Molly went to run after him until her phone began to ring. It was a blocked number.

"Hello?" There was a long pause.

"Molly. Listen to me very carefully," Molly began to look very anxious as she listened to the man on the phone

"Who are you?" She waited several moments for an answer from the mysterious man.

"Molly… Do not leave the lab…. Do not move an inch" She paused and looked towards the door. "If you don't tell me who you are I'll call the police," The man started to laugh hysterically "You? Miss Molly Hooper, You're a socially awkward nobody. You're not telling anybody."

She began to sob, trying to keep it in "I don't know what you want… But I'm not playing your stupid game." She ran out the hospital without stopping and jumped in her car.

 **SHERLOCKS FLAT**

"Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock was laid out on the sofa looking towards the door with no sign of Mrs Hudson.

"Mrs Hudson!" She ran up the stairs as quick as she could. "Sherlock? Is everything okay?" He looked at her blankly "Where's John?" She smiled at him sympathetically

"He's at his house! Are you missing him?" He stared at her completely insulted "Please leave Mrs Hudson." She sighed and walked down the stairs as Sherlock rolled his eyes and reached for his phone.

Come if convenient

If inconvenient come anyway

SH

He smiled at his phone and laid back down on the sofa. Several minutes later John raced in.

"What's wrong Sherlock? Is everything okay?" Sherlock sat up and studied John.

"Jason Lee…" John looked confused, "What?"

"Last night a man was murdered down our road, the witness couldn't see his face but they saw he got shot in the hand by the victim before he died… The blood on floor matched with a man named Jason Lee," John looked around him "So? You solved the case then? Why do you care, you solve murders all the time,"?

"I recognise the name; I can't think where!" Sherlock whacked his hands against his head as John began to laugh. "What?"

"Mary is having contractions and you called me over because you recognise A BLOODY NAME!" John clenched his fists and began to leave before Lestrade ran in pushing past John at the door.

"Lestrade won't you please come in" Sherlock said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It's Molly… She needs you! Something happened on her way home" Sherlock and John looked at each other before running to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **SCOTLAND YARD**

"Molly… What happened," John looked at her sympathetically whilst Sherlock looked through the photos given to him by Lestrade.

"When you left… I got a phone call… He told me not to go home and not to go to the police…" Sherlock rolled his eyes, "So at that point you thought it would be a good idea to proceed home and then run to the police?" Molly looked up at him, crying even more.

"Sherlock!" John scolded him. "Carry on Molly"

"When I got home… There was a body next to my door and It looked like me, I. I think it was a threat" She sobbed more and blew her nose into a tissue, "Please help me Sherlock, you're the only one who can."

Sherlock observed the photos closer. "Molly, that scar on your arm?" She glanced down at it "Oh, I got that when I was a child. Tripped over"

He passed her the photograph of the corpse, "The body has the same scar."

Lestrade grabbed the photo off Molly, "Get Donovan, we're going to go have a closer look." He stood up and rushed out.

 **CRIME SCENE – OUTSIDE MOLLYS HOUSE**

Sherlock rummaged through the bag belonging to the corpse. "Lestrade… Come see this"

Lestrade raced over to find Sherlock holding a voodoo doll looking extremely similar to Molly and the corpse. It had a note alongside it

Concider this a warning Miss Hooper,

If you do not do what we say, the next body will be yours

Lestrade took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head "Oh my god"

"Have CSI dusted everything?" He glared at Lestrade as he sighed. "Everything, no trace of fingerprints or anything. We found a hair but it's no good. It broke off, tells us nothing" He passed Sherlock the bag with the hair inside

Sherlock scoffed and examined the hair, "No… No DNA on it but we now know he is a red head, brown eyed man with long obnoxious hair…" Lestrade stared at him. "Brown eyes? How. How can you get that from one hair?"

"Balance of probability. Both parents would have to have blue eyes and red hair for their child to… Less than 1% of all people have both… But Lestrade you're missing the obvious" He widened his eyes and looked up at Lestrade as he just shrugged.

"The note," Lestrade still looked confused as Sherlock looked at him in shock "What kind of detectives are you! Look at the note! Who do we know that spells consider wrong and uses full phrases instead of contractions?"

John cut in whilst Lestrade was still thinking "Molly… But why would she write that to herself?"

Lestrade looked at Sherlock, "You think they want it to look like that?"

"Go get some documents Molly has wrote from her house and give them to a graphologist. It's extremely rare for someone not to use contractions in writing." John looked clueless "Contractions?"

Sherlock sighed and held up the letter "When you write a letter, how often do you say do not unless it's for a formal recipient?" Lestrade laughed to himself, "Brilliant!"

Sherlock looked around. "The stones," Lestrade turned around and had a look at the driveway "What about them?"

"The colour… One blue stone in a drive of cream stones" He sighed and picked up the stone handing it to Lestrade

"Give me updates, I'm going to speak to Molly" He dashed off with John and jumped in a taxi.

 **SCOTLAND YARD**

"Molly you need to think very carefully now. We need the information whilst It's still fresh in your mind" John looked horrified "Sherlock! She is scared out of her mind, can you not do this tomorrow?"

"It's okay John..." She took a deep breath and reeled off the events from that night.

"The man sounded youngish… Very soft voice… He told me I'm a nobody so I wouldn't move and I wouldn't go to the police and I would listen to him. I thought I'd prove him wrong and go home. I was frightened about what would happen to me. When I pulled up into my drive I saw a figure on the floor…" John passed her a tissue but she refused it.

"I'm okay… I went to look at the body and I saw how much it looked like me. I knew it was a threat. But the body was fresh. They couldn't have been dead for longer than…"

"2 hours" Sherlock cut in. "They killed them after you left the lab…" Molly began to sob hysterically again. "I came here straight away; the body should be in the morgue right now if you need to take a look again?"

John picked up the photos again and spoke quietly to Sherlock, "Sherlock we've seen this before. The body duplicate. Could it be him?"

"He is dead John. Moriarty is dead It can't be him" John studied the photo "What about his 'web'?"

"I dismantled it John… It's not him"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **ST BARTS LAB**

Sherlock studied the body with precise detail, not missing anything.

"Sherlock, the scar is exactly the same as Molly's… Same place, same size, same shape" Sherlock took a photo of the scar and continued to look, analysing every detail.

"Anything?" Lestrade peered over.

"Have you found a match for the DNA yet? Who is this girl?" Sherlock looked extremely stressed out.

Lestrade took a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read off it shrugging "Laura May, 31 years old from Swindon… Mother of two… Nobody can find any significant connection or difference,"

"There must be one! Everything is the same can you not see!" Lestrade looked over at John, "Well there's not, their DNA is very similar but neither one was adopted, the girl's parents aren't related to Molly's. Let's just say whoever choose this corpse chose very well…"

"Bring Molly in!" John looked over at Sherlock like he had seen a ghost. "She is hysterical! You really want to bring her in here?"

Sherlock nodded to Lestrade until he had left the room to fetch Molly.

"John you don't get it! Even the measurements of this body matches Molly's… Only someone who knew her really well could even attempt to find a body matching hers and to find one would be next to impossible!" John studied the bodies hand. "Sherlock, Molly doesn't have any tattoos does she,"

"What do you think?... Why?" Sherlock looked over at John "Well the corpse has a number 4 tattooed on her finger" Sherlock ran over and looked closely at the tattoo.

Lestrade entered the room with Molly several minutes later. "Sherlock… I don't know if I can be here… I can't work on my own case…"

Sherlock walked over to Molly and grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, I just need to compare you and the body," Molly and John suddenly acted really awkward.

"Now Lestrade have you seen this before?" Sherlock lifted the corpses finger so Lestrade could see. "No…" Sherlock rolled his eyes again, "Seriously what kind of detectives are you!"

Molly looked at the tattoo and gasped, "I know that tattoo!"

"How…" John looked curious and they all stared at Molly.

"Well… When I was seeing Jim… He tried to make me have it done… I didn't understand why and he didn't tell me why I should have it so I didn't…" Sherlock began to look very worried "Why would Moriarty want you to have this..." She shrugged..

"Okay let's just think… Laura was 31. Molly how old are you?"

"31…"

"Molly please may I have your phone… And Lestrade, I need Laura's"

"But… It's evidence" Lestrade looked at Sherlock whilst he just blinked at him "I'm sorry?"

Lestrade sighed and passed him the phone. He scrolled through both phones simultaneously but slammed them down moments later "It's like the same person whose lived two separate lives!"

John gasped "Twins?" Everyone stared at him, "John… Its NEVER twins! We know both their biological parents anyway…"

Sherlock looked towards the door. "What?" Lestrade tried to see what Sherlock was looking at. "I just need to think! He stormed out the door whilst the others looked at each other confused"

 **Mind Palace**

"How? How can they be so similar?" He was stood in a large court room in front of Mycroft in the Judges chair.

"So stupid. Always so stupid brother mine" He rolled his eyes and glared at Sherlock

"What am I missing!" He slammed his hands down on the Jury's table when Molly, Mrs Hudson, Irene Adler and Lestrade all appeared as the Jury.

"Think Sherlock" Irene licked her lips and winked at Sherlock

"You're missing the obvious!" Molly looked at Sherlock in a patronising way

Sherlock paced around the room with his hands against his face. "He can't be back! I dismantled the web, he blew his own brains out. ITS NOT HIM!"

Moriarty appeared behind Sherlock and whispered in his ear "Come on Sherlock" "This isn't any old caseeeeee" "This is for your friend, can't let her down"

Sherlock shook his head as Moriarty moved to the other side of the room, "I told you Sherlock, Pets make you weak. Love makes you weak. You are weak"

Mycroft circled him "Sherlock… Do you not think I watch people like that", He held his umbrella up to Sherlock's neck and puts his face up to his "You see… But you don't observe". Moriarty suddenly stood in Mycrofts space and Mycroft was nowhere to be seen.

"Sherlock... Why don't you believe in meeeee" He looked furious at Moriarty "Believe in you?"

Moriarty laughed hysterically and whispered to Sherlock, "You're the one imagining me…" Sherlock shock his head and was back in the lab but everyone in the room was frozen.

He walked around the room and studied the body lying in the middle. The corpse sat up and began to hum a tune to Sherlock. "Who are you?" He stared at her. "Oh you know exactly who I am"

The more she spoke, the more she looked like Irene Adler, "Might take even the fantastic Sherlock Holmes a few days to think"…

He was then stood in a dark room with Moriarty on the other side. "How did you survive…"

Moriarty laughed at Sherlock's stupidity and came up close to him again. "Oh Sherlock… Dear, dear me… Ive told you this before. I really have!"

"What!"

"It's not the fall… It's the landing" He laughed to himself and got even closer to Sherlock "You think you're the only one who knows how to fake a death?"

"You Sherlock Holmes… You will never defeat me"


End file.
